Alien Journey into the Unown
Alien Journey into the Unown is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/13/2017. This is a special crossover with Steve and a Ben 10 series of his referred to as "Final Showdown." Story Humanoid robotic drones consisting of a red and dark red color fire blasters at Four Arms, guarding the entry way to a set of ancient ruins. Four Arms crosses his arms as he takes the laser fire, leaping up into the air. Four Arms: Come on Vilgax! Is this really all that you’re going to throw in my way?! Earthquake attack! Four Arms crashes down arms first, causing the ground to break around them, the shifting earth shattering the Drones. The area surrounding the ruins are destroyed, as Four Arms dusts his shoulders off. Four Arms: Heh. I’d give that a ten on the richter scale. Or a Level 10 Magnitude. A giant laser hits Four Arms, blasting him into the ground. He gets up and groans, seeing a gigantic drone with three spider like legs walking towards him, pointing the cannon on its palm at Four Arms. Four Arms: Well that’s just great. Heh. Maybe I can use this. Vilgax and Psyphon are traveling through the ruins, with runes on the wall in the shape of the English Alphabet but with eyes in the center of them. Psyphon examines the string of runes, intrigued. Psyphon: It feels as if they are looking right at me. Vilgax: Psyphon! Enough dawdling. It is said that the key to inter dimensional power lies in the deep compounds of these ruins. They are an instrumental part to my plan. Psyphon: (In fear) Of course Lord Vilgax. The two continue on, as the letter “I” pops off the wall, being a 3D creature in the shape that is black with a white eye. Vilgax and Psyphon make it to a chamber, where a large key with horns and the eye like the ruins stands on a pedestal. Psyphon: There it is, my lord! The key to your success! Vilgax glares Psyphon down, who laughs sheepishly. Psyphon: Uh, no pun intended. Upgrade: Aw! I actually thought it was a hoot! Vilgax and Psyphon look around, as part of the wall breaks off. Upgrade has taken control of the gigantic robot, holding the torn out wall in his hands. He throws the wall at Vilgax and Psyphon, as Vilgax fires lasers from his eyes that decimate it. Psyphon flees as the debris falls around the two, as the runes on the wall begin popping off the debris, taking solid forms. Psyphon: What? What are you? The rune creatures squeak, as Upgrade swings a fist down. Vilgax catches it and lifts Upgrade off the ground, slamming the robot into the walls. The exterior walls crumble, with dozens of the runes coming off the walls. They squeak in frustration, as they all begin to circle around the key with large spaces in between them. Runes: (Chanting) Unown! Upgrade comes off the destroyed robot, as Vilgax swats him away. Upgrade splatters on the wall, sliding down before reverting. Steve stands up, grinning and wiping under his mouth. Steve: Ha! I forget how weak your hits are! I could take them on with Grey Matter! Vilgax: (Groans) Your cockiness has become excruciatingly annoying. Psyphon! Retrieve the key! I will pummel this worm myself. Psyphon: (Enticed by the runes) Yes my lord. Vilgax charges at Steve, who slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Eatle. Eatle takes the fist, breaking through a wall. Eatle picks up pieces of debris from the collision, them possessing runes on them. The Rune Monsters surrounding the key all focus their attention on Eatle, enraged. Runes: UNOWN! The runes glow with light, as an orb of light forms between Eatle and the debris he’s about to eat. The light erupts with energy waves going outward, distorting Eatle and causing him to drop the debris. Runes fly off the debris in a panic, frantic to rejoin the others. Vilgax passes the runes, his eyes following them for a brief moment before grabbing Eatle by the horn. Eatle: Whoa?! What’s with the words around here?! Vilgax: I don’t know. But I am glad they attacked you and not me. Vilgax knees Eatle in the stomach, then throws him away. Eatle reverts, as Steve tries to activate the Omnitrix again. However, it is now a dark red, him unable to access it. Steve: You serious?! Not now! Vilgax turns back towards the key, as Psyphon maneuvers through the runes. They all turn to watch him, though they don’t act. Psyphon: Some form of intelligent hieroglyphics. And if I am calculating correctly, Psyphon picks the key up, as the runes begin to close in on him. Psyphon places the key back down, as they retreat. Psyphon: They are the guardian of this key! Oh, what a species! Vilgax: Tell that to someone who cares. Vilgax swats Psyphon away, him going through a wall. Vilgax swipes the key, as the runes all swarm him, plastering themselves to him. Vilgax: Swat at me all you want! You are insects compared to me! Vilgax uses the tentacles on his face to grab the key, pulling it in underneath. The runes continue to plaster onto Vilgax, as Steve’s Omnitrix goes into the red. Steve: Finally! Time for an Overflow! Steve slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Overflow. He fires a stream of water at Vilgax, as the runes now all face outward while plastered onto Vilgax. Their eyes glow, as they create an energy shield that repels the water. Vilgax grins evilly as he turns to face Overflow. Overflow: (Confused) O, kay. Since when are you the master of the alphabet? Vilgax: Apparently since now. Let’s see what else I can do. Vilgax holds his arms out, as the runes’ eyes all glow silver. The space around them tears apart, as Overflow floats away screaming. Vilgax: Wonderful. End Scene Ian and Piplup go to the Solaceon Ruins at night, him using the flashlight feature of his smart phone to light the path. He inspects the Unown on the wall, reading them. Ian: “The deities create this world, as they are super cool. Those who respect the lures of creation know to give their Pokémon as sacrifices to ensure green feet.” Piplup begins sweating profusely, as Ian laughs and pets him. Ian: It’s okay. These are just gibberish. I think the Unown are playing tricks on us. Piplup sighs with relief as Ian keeps going. Ian: We won’t get an opportunity to explore these later, so let’s enjoy it while we can. Maybe an Unown will come out and let me catch it. Unown: Un? Ian and Piplup turn towards the source of the noise, the “I” Unown floating there. Ian: Perfect. Piplup, use Bubble Beam! Piplup: Piplup! Piplup leaps into the air, firing a stream of Bubble Beam at Unown. Unown dodges and floats away, with Ian and Piplup in pursuit. Ian and Piplup go down a set of stairs, it being a dead end. They look back at the stairs, Unown giggling at their misdirection. Ian: Think that’s funny, huh? Piplup, let’s get it! Piplup: Lup! Ian and Piplup chase after Unown again, arriving in another dead-end room. They chase to another one which has a stone door with a keyhole in the middle of it. They follow to another room where the floor is broken, Ian having to pick Piplup up off the ground to prevent him from falling in. They go down another set of stairs, where a series of torches are lit to reveal the text of Unown on the wall. Unown floats by Ian’s head, then goes over to the wall. Unown: Unown! Unown! Ian and Piplup look suspicious, as they approach the runes. Ian: (Slowly) “Beware the time of disruption. Time and space exist in equal yet parallel planes, with one power never colliding with another. As V_lgax the Conqueror arrives to take these as his own, it is up to the unlikely duo to save our brethren.” V_lgax? Valgax? Volgax? Unown: (Nervous) Unown. Ian watches the Unown as it imprints itself into the text, completing the phrase to spell “Vilgax.” The Unown runes on the wall all shine silver, as the wall fades away, revealing outer space. Ian and Piplup step closer to it in intrigued, when Overflow shoots straight at him screaming. Overflow crashes into Ian, knocking him back. Ian scurries away from it, startled yet curious. Ian: A humanoid Crawdaunt? Overflow: You’re calling me a crawdad? Why don’t you take the time to look in a mirror?! Ian: (Intrigued) A talking Pokémon? Overflow: A pokey what? Hey, listen I, move! Overflow points his arm at Ian, firing a stream of pressurized water from his arm cannon. Piplup leaps in the way, glowing bluish white as he creates a Whirlpool. The Whirlpool stops the water stream, Overflow confused and frantic. Overflow: The penguin can use water too?! Listen, I’m trying to help you! Overflow gets blasted by a silver energy blast from behind, sending him breaking through the Whirlpool and into Ian and Piplup, pinning them to the wall. Overflow reverts, Steve groaning. Steve: Don’t you know when someone is heroically trying to save you? Ian: Not when a human’s pretending to be a crustacean. Steve: Oh, like you sicking your mutant penguin on me isn’t bad enough! Piplup: (Offended) Piplup! Piplup pecks at Steve in frustration, as he shields himself with his arms. Steve: Ow, ow, quit it! Ian: When did you get the power to turn into monsters? Steve: Since when? What does that mean? Ian: Seriously? You acting like you don’t know me, Steve? Steve: I don’t know you! I, oh, shoot! You know my alternate dimension counterpart! Ian: Alternate dimension counterpart? As if one Steve wasn’t bad enough. Steve: Hey, I bet I’m cool in this dimension! The area shakes, as the two look back at the hole. Vilgax climbs out of the space, the Unown on his body like armor. He holds his arm up, as several Unown fire Hidden Power energy blasts. The attacks hit the wall into an oval around Ian and Steve, everything besides where they sit and lay breaking away into space. Pieces of the ruins float in partial collections in the floating space. Vilgax: The power to manipulate everything around me! Imagine what I can do with all this power! Conquering the universe shall be easy! Ian: What kind of creature is that? And why is he surrounded in Unown? Steve: The thing I was trying to protect you against. Vilgax, the guy who’s butt I’m about to kick! Ian: That’s Vilgax? Steve: Wait, how do you know about him? Ian: I read it on the wall you came through. Steve: (Sighs) Of course you did. Well, either way, it’s time for you to run along. This is a job for a hero. Ian motions his arms out, indicating that they were floating on a portion of the ruins floating in space with nowhere to go. Steve’s expression drops. Steve: Oh. Have no fear! It’s Steve to save the day! Steve slaps down the Omintrix, transforming into Stinkfly. He grabs Ian and puts him on his back, flying off. Ian holds his nose as they ride. Ian: (Nasally) You stink! Stinkfly: (Proud) I don’t call this form Stinkfly for a reason! Piplup: (In distress) Piplup! Ian looks back at the ruins they flew away from, Piplup crying as he’s left behind. Ian: You left Piplup behind! Stinkfly: That thing has a name? Ian: Oh, like your monster form having one isn’t any different?! Staravia, get Piplup! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Staravia. Staravia: Staravia! Staravia flies down, swooping Piplup onto his back as he flies off. Vilgax floats through the air, releasing several Hidden Power blasts all around them. Stinkfly: What was that thing you let the bird out of? Ian: The Pokéball? It lets me store the Pokémon in them. Stinkfly: So you can have more than one of those monsters?! Ian: You’re one to talk! How many things do you have in that watch of yours?! Stinkfly: Plenty! Piplup: Piplup! Vilgax appears in front of them, hammering his arms into Stinkfly. Stinkfly and Ian are shot flying, Ian leaping off Stinkfly and rolling away from his crash site. Stinkfly reverts, him groaning. Steve: (Groans) Well, that was fun. Steve looks at his Omnitrix, it being dark red. Steve: And I can’t do anything for a while. Ian: Okay, our turn then. Piplup, use Bubble Beam! And Staravia, go for Brave Bird! Piplup leaps off Staravia’s back, as he fires a Bubble Beam stream. Vilgax laughs at this. Vilgax: Do you really think such a pitiful attack will do any harm towards me? Vilgax fires Hidden Powers to cancel out the Bubble Beam, as Staravia is encased in a blazing blue aura. Staravia rams head on into Vilgax’s chest, injuring several Unown and causing them to fall off his armor. Vilgax seems relatively unharmed as Staravia suffers from recoil damage. Ian: Nothing at all?! Steve: Yeah. He doesn’t need those creepy letters to be insanely strong. Ian: The Unown. Steve: Yeah, they do seem mysterious. Ian: No. The name of those Pokémon is “Unown". Steve: Now that seems unnecessarily complicated! What if I say that something is “unknown”? Are you going to assume that I’m talking about those things?! Vilgax: You think that this level of damage is enough to stop me? Vilgax pulls the key out and holds it up. More Unown from the ruins swarm to him, replacing those lost. Ian: So that key is what’s controlling them. Steve: It’s supposed to unlock something deadly. Ian: (Gasps) I saw the door for it. We can’t let him get to it. Vilgax: Thank you for that information! Now, I shall be on my way! Vilgax flies off, as Ian and Steve hop from ruins to ruins to chase after him. Steve: Dude! He has hyper hearing! You can’t say anything you don’t want him to hear! I have to make sure he isn’t listening when I’m in my room by myself! Ian: That’s something you should’ve told me earlier! Vilgax holds his arm up, as a large wormhole forms in the air. A screech occurs, as Palkia comes out of it. Steve: Uh, what’s that thing? Ian: Palkia. A Legendary Pokémon. But I only read about it in books! Steve: Great. That’s so not helpful! Palkia’s pearl on its shoulder glows, creating pink energy around Palkia’s arm. It swings its arm, releasing a pink crescent energy blade that flies at Ian and Steve. The “I” Unown appears, releasing a Hidden Power to block Spacial Rend. Unown is still blasted back, as Ian catches it in his arms. Ian: Are you okay? Unown: (Weakly) Un. Palkia roars and begins to attack again, when a Bubble Beam hits it in the side of the head. Palkia turns and roars, seeing Piplup and Staravia flying towards it. Staravia speeds past with Aerial Ace, angering Palkia to the point where it only focuses on them. Palkia flies after them, as Ian cradles Unown. Ian: You want us to stop this, don’t you? Unown: Un. Steve: Hey, you alter reality and stuff, right? Maybe you can help me out! I’ve got a sick idea! Steve whispers his plan to Unown, it not looking too thrilled. Unown glows, releasing Hidden Power onto the Omnitrix. It goes into the red, then makes a few more clicking sounds as if unlocking something. Steve smiles as he slaps it down. He transforms into Vilgax’s species, wearing brown armor that has a red stripe on the chest. He has spikes on his knees and shoulder pads and has six tentacles dangling in the front of his face. His tentacles fades into brown and wears white, fingerless gloves. He has red sacks on the side of his head and red eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. Chimera: Yes! I am a Vilgaxian! I’ll call this one Chimera! Now, come to me my Unown! The “I” Unown uses Hidden Power to draw in more Unown, which all form like armor onto Chimera. He laughs as he floats into the air, looking back at Ian. Chimera: I’ll let you handle that spacey guy. You seem to have things under control. Chimera flies off, as Palkia continues to chase Piplup and Staravia, firing Hydro Pump at them. Ian scowls at this development, as he opens two Pokéballs to choose Combee and Riolu. Combee: Comb? Riolu: Rio. Ian: Yeah, I don’t like this either. But we need to distract that Palkia! Combee uses Sweet Scent, filling the air with an enticing aroma. Palkia stops its rampage, smelling the aroma and flying towards Ian and his Pokémon. It then looks at them, becoming enraged again and continues its dive at them. Riolu leaps into the air with a paw radiating blue aura, thrusting it into Palkia’s face and blasting it with Force Palm. Palkia is blown back a bit, but manages to shake itself back to normal. Vilgax uses the key to unlock the stone door, it opening and releasing a light. Vilgax’s eyes widen as a new dimension of blue merges with the current one, a small figure growing as it approaches. Dialga comes through the doorway, towering over Vilgax as it roars. Vilgax: Ah! Another beast of power! Serve me, and we shall conquer the universe! Dialga glares angrily at Vilgax, as its fins grow larger. Dialga opens its mouth, firing a large indigo beam at Vilgax. The Unown form a barrier around Vilgax with Hidden Power, but is still blasted away by Roar of Time. Vilgax crashes into a portion of the ruins as Dialga flies off overhead. Vilgax: No feral beast dares turn its back to me! A laser blast hits Vilgax in the back, him stumbling forward and grimacing in pain. Vilgax turns, seeing the attack came from Chimera and his Unown. Chimera: Hey guys! Come join the fun side! We’ve got chips! Vilgax: (Groans) I see that you are posing a poor imitation of me. Chimera: Poor? I honestly think that I’m doing a much better job at being you than you. I mean, you got dissed by a dragon dog! Vilgax growls in anger, firing several Hidden Power blasts. Chimera Levitates over them, firing his own Hidden Power beams. Vilgax leaps through them, some of the Unown coming off of him. Vilgax punches Chimera in the stomach, the Unown there moving to avoid the fist. Chimera catches Vilgax’s arm and knees him in the stomach, the Unown fleeing there as well. Vilgax: You know nothing. I shall take control of all of them! Chimera: Yeah, good luck with that! How are you going to pull that off? Vilgax smirks, as a “V” Unown makes its way to Vilgax’s forehead, planting itself there like a crown. Its eye glows red as the eyes of all the Unown glow red, swarming to Vilgax. The Unown on Chimera pop off him, as the Unown unable to stick to Vilgax circle around him. Chimera loses his ability to fly, and is only suspended because he’s holding on to Vilgax’s arm. Vilgax: They respond to my anger and power! A Hidden Power fries Chimera’s hand, him howling in pain and letting go. He falls through space, then falls sideways, slamming Ian into a piece of ruins. Chimera reverts as they both groan and stand back up. Steve: Sheesh! What’s with gravity?! Ian: (Points up) That. Dialga and Palkia crash into each other, colliding multiple times. The space around them begins to turn black, expanding out with each collision. Steve: Okay, I don’t have a clue what’s going on! But I’ve got a way to find out! Steve slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Grey Matter. Piplup, Riolu, Staravia and Combee look down at him as he crawls up Ian’s shoulder. Piplup looks upset. Piplup: (Angry) Lup lup! Ian: That’s Piplup’s spot. Grey Matter: Quiet down you little penguin! I’m thinking! Hm, a collision of time and space energy, resulting in tears in the fabric of the dimensions. Ian: Dialga is the Legendary Pokémon of time, and Palkia of space. Grey Matter: And in theory, they could be captured in one of those pocket balls for your Pocket Monsters. Ian: Pokéballs for Pokémon, yes. Grey Matter: So the same tool that stores your penguin and bird can be used to store that sauropod and plateosaurus. Does it affect humans? Ian: No. Only Pokémon. Grey Matter: Is it programed to only capture Pokémon, or to not capture humans? Ian: (Perplexed) Where are you going with this? Grey Matter: If it programmed only to not catch humans, then everything else should be allowed. Vilgax isn’t a human, he’s a Chimera Sui Genesis! Ian: Pretend I know what that means. Grey Matter: An alien! So a Pokéball could theoretically be able to catch him! Ian: (Contemplating) That could work. Two problems. Pokéballs work best when the foe is weakened. Nothing we do to Vilgax seems to hurt him much. And we’d also have to clear the Unown around him, otherwise it may hit one of them instead. Grey Matter: Perhaps if I give the Pokéball an Upgrade. Ian: I don’t have anything stronger than a regular Pokéball. Grey Matter: Not what I meant! You get the Unown off him, and I’ll handle the rest! Grey Matter slides down Ian, grabbing an empty Pokéball from his belt. Ian: (Scoffs) Remove the Unown. Okay Combee, you use Sweet Scent and Staravia use Whirlwind! Riolu, throw Piplup overhead so it can assault Vilgax as a distraction. Piplup shakes his head and chirps profusely, not liking this plan at all. Riolu grabs Piplup, spins and throws him up into the air. Piplup screams in terror as he flies, then stops, floating. He floats upside down, looking down at Vilgax. Piplup sighs in defeat. Combee releases Sweet Scent, as Staravia flaps his wings for Whirlwind. The Sweet Scent fills the area, bathing Vilgax in the scent. All the Unowns’ eyes return to normal, as they sniff the wonderful aroma. They peel off Vilgax and swarm towards the scent all at once. Vilgax is enraged at the sight. Vilgax: No! You respond to my disposition! You don’t even have noses to smell that! You shall rue the day… A Whirlpool crashes down onto Vilgax from above, his words being gargled by the rushing water. Steve transforms into Upgrade, merging with the Pokéball as Ian grabs it. Upgrade: I call this form Upgrade. So, you’ve got an Upgrade Ball. Ian: That’s a stupid name. Upgrade: (Smugly) You’re just jealous cause I can upgrade your balls. Ian: Ugh. Riolu, strike Vilgax with Force Palm. We’ll need a moment to catch him. Riolu nods as it dashes forward. Vilgax tries to slam the ground to break the Whirlpool, but he just swings through fading space. He tries to swat the water away, being pushed back by the current. He howls in frustration, firing a laser from his eyes that causes the Whirlpool to erupt. Riolu leaps at him and appears with a Force Palm, striking it to his chest. A burst of aura comes out Vilgax’s back, him being stunned. Vilgax: (Gasping for breath) What was that? Ian: Go, Upgrade Ball! Ian throws the Upgrade Ball, it soaring at Vilgax. Upgrade: Whoo-hoo! Here I come Vilgax! Vilgax: (Scoffs) Pathetic. You think such a pitiful weapon can harm me? Vilgax holds his arm up, the Upgrade Ball deflecting off of it. Upgrade Ball then opens, releasing a green light that transforms Vilgax into the same light, being sucked in as he screams. Vilgax: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vilgax is sucked into the Upgrade Pokéball, which closes. Upgrade: Oh yeah, I caught your big a, oh boy. Upgrade Ball takes several hits from inside, Upgrade’s body rising in places, then sinking for new areas to rise. Upgrade struggles to remain on the Pokéball, when the Upgrade Ball finally locks. Upgrade sighs from the settlement, as Ian grabs the Upgrade Ball. Upgrade comes off of it, reverting. Ian: We caught, a Vilgax. Piplup: (Displeased) Piplup! Piplup has his arms crossed and is angry, being stuck floating in the deteriorating space. Ian: Sorry about that. Staravia, go get Piplup. Staravia: Star. Dialga and Palkia come around, going to collide with each other again. This time Piplup is directly in between them, as he flails and cries as they rapidly approach. Ian: (Terrified) Piplup! “I” Unown: Un, KNOWN! The “I” Unown leads all the Unown forward, forming a dome around Piplup. They all release Hidden Power, the strength of their combined power deflecting Dialga and Palkia. Portals through dimensions open, with Dialga flying through one and Palkia through another. The portals close as time and space starts to repair itself, and the ruins around them. The “I” Unown brings Piplup back to Ian, who hugs it. Ian: Gotcha! Sorry for putting you out like that. Piplup: (Crying) Lup. Ian turns to Steve, handing him the Pokéball. Ian: I leave Vilgax in your hands. You are the one who brought him here. Steve: Heh. True. You’ve got some skills. Your monsters may be weak in power compared to my transformations or those other ones, but you made it work. Ian: You’re welcome. The ruins are restored except for the wall with the prophecy, where Steve is standing on the other side. The wall forms up, as the Unown shine a flash of light. Ian, Piplup, Staravia, Combee and Riolu all fall unconscious. Ian and his Pokémon lay outside the Solaceon Ruins at daytime, Ian stirring and groggy. Ian: Ugh. Huh? Was that, a dream? Ian looks at his Pokémon, all passed out exhausted. Ian chuckles to himself. Ian: Steve being a shape shifting alien. I must’ve been dreaming. Crystal: Ian! Crystal runs over, stopping in front of Ian. Crystal: There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you! You disappeared last night and Dawn’s contest is about to begin! Ian: Is it? Sorry. Guess I lost track of time. Crystal: Come on! Crystal takes off running, as Ian returns his Pokémon. He takes off running after Crystal, looking back at the ruins in intrigue. Steve returns home, placing the Pokéball in a shoebox with GSN magazines in his closet. Steve: I bet you can hear everything I’m saying and doing, Vilgax! And there’s nothing you can’t do about it! Main Events * This is the first crossover with a series not Pokémon based. * Dialga and Palkia make their early debut. * Ian's Staravia makes his early debut of the move Brave Bird. * Ian's Riolu makes its early debut of the move Force Palm. Characters * Ian * Steve (Final Countdown dimension) * Crystal (cameo) Villains * Vilgax * Psyphon * Vilgax's drones Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Unown (thousands) ** "I" Unown ** "V" Unown Aliens * Four Arms * Upgrade (x2) * Eatle * Overflow * Stinkfly * Chimera (newly unlocked) * Grey Matter Trivia * This idea came at the request of Steve. * The design of the key is based off the key from The Legend of Zelda games. * Vilgax holding the key under his chin tentacles is based off Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. * This episode features many jokes considering Pokémon on how some features don't make sense. An example is Unown's ability to smell despite not having a nose. * This episode is one of the few I've done to intentionally have dirty jokes in it. * Despite Ian believing that the events of this episode were a dream, it is not part of the Dream World arc. ** It was originally going to be, but didn't seem appropriate after the plot change. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers